


what happens when boys are not there.

by Icanwritesee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, written because of crimsonwinter's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do Mrs Holmes and Mrs Watson talk about when boys are not currently around? their children. obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens when boys are not there.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156596) by [crimsonwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter). 



> this story took me few hours to write. I know it's not perfect or anything, but I hope it's kind of its charm.  
> as you see, it's inspired by crimsonwinter's amazing and sweet fic, First and Only. if you don't already know it, honestly, forget my text and go read that one right this instant. you're very welcome.

their friendship started when they were carried by their mothers, soon before they could even see the world, because their moms met at the supermarket while they were still pregnant. after being born, their names were one of the first words heard by their parents, and it didn't even surprise them. by the time they were old enough to go to school, they knew the other one like the back of their own hands because of an awful lot of the time they already spent in the other one's company.

kids at school didn't really understand the dynamic between boys, and started to tease them like you do when something is too complicated for you to comprehend. it wasn't actually okay, but it wasn't a tragedy, either. at least that's what their moms used to say, and John and Sherlock believed them above all the other people, because moms had the ultimate wisdom of love mixed with experience and hope. moms were always right. simple as that.

Sherlock's intelligence combined with his ability to simply _observe_ the world surrounding him and his best friend was truly a sight to see, but, unfortunately, it also made him lonely without John near him. Sherlock hated when John wasn't near - he felt vulnerable, and he _despised_ that feeling with all his little heart. loneliness made everything seem grey in his eyes.

when John was beside him, it seemed like all of the problems were magically gone. John made everything right long before he even could actually realize it. for John, it was simple; he always thought his place was with Sherlock, and he did everything in his power to never leave him. he didn't see anything wrong in it.

as the time went by and boys grew up, their families started to wonder if their unusual closeness was just a matter of growing up in the same environment.

\- you know, I can't help but wonder how our boys will act when they officially reach puberty - said Victoria during one particular Christmas at Holmes' home, when she and Elizabeth were watching Sherlock tickling John mercilessly.

thinking, Elizabeth bit her beautifully shaped lip.

\- what do you mean? - she asked after a moment.

\- I mean, they're going to leave secondary school and become teenagers, it's closer than we think - Victoria sighed, knitting her dark brows. - and then... they're not going to move in one direction. not anymore, Liz. they're already ten.

\- yeah, I know.

\- I don't like it, either.

dark thoughts of future were disturbed by Sherlock, who hugged both of them at the same time while smiling happily. Victoria looked at him and her face was full of tender, mother love, which melted Elizabeth's heart.

\- someone's excited - Elizabeth smiled to the giddy boy. he was always easy to get excited, John tried to be the reasonable one whenever he could. Mrs Watson petted his curly hair.

\- mum! - Sherlock looked up at them and Victoria realized they have a lot of time left before he'll have to leave them and begin a life on his own. that made her feel better. - breakfast?

Victoria laughed. the sound of her laugh was beautiful, just like her. she looked at John, equally awed in a childlike manner as Sherlock. John was an easy child to love with his kind heart, so she loved him like he was her third son.

\- what do you think, John? breakfast, and then presents?

John only smiled when Sherlock joined him once again on the carpet, where they started to play with Redbeard. few years ago, Holmeses thought the puppy would help him go through school, and so they got Sherlock a dog. to him, it was the best idea his parents ever had. besides introducing him to John, _obviously_.

\- fine, fine. I'll make some. Liz, watch those little monsters.

Elizabeth sat beside them on the carpet and kissed still a bit chubby cheeks with love thinking those two will be a sight to see when they grow up. the warmth of Holmeses' family home helped her to relax and forget about that awful row with husband the previous night. she cried until the first light of the morning. of course, John saw all of that in her face; maybe he wasn't the genius, but he was very clever, too. the worst part was that everyone heard them. they were just too polite to mention it.   
soon Elizabeth felt a pair of arms circling her neck. John was hugging her tightly, like he always did. warm feeling spreaded inside her when he kissed her cheek, too.

\- where's Harry, mum? - asked John, when they finally separated.

\- still asleep in Myc's room. they seem to get on quite well, despite the ten year age difference. he's a good sitter. don't you think so, Sherlock?

\- Mycroft can be …loving when he wants to be. with me, he never wanted to be.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

\- that's not true, and you know it - she said gently.

Sherlock snorted. he wasn't the one to hide his sympathies, that one.

\- why don't you two go wake them up?

***  
  
Mrs Watson watched them running upstairs, trying to playfully knock each other. their laughter dissipated any dark thoughts crowding her mind that morning. little reminders of the painful words shouted by George about how poor they were. how _unnatural_ George believed the bond between their boys could become. how others will call them soon enough if nobody stops it. how he _despised_ that John was becoming typical mama's boy.  
now she just smiled, seeing Charles joining her in the room.

\- Vic shooed me from the kitchen - he laughed warmly. his voice filled the room. Elizabeth liked him; he was gentle, just like her best friend. - and I only tried to help her with omelette...

\- I bet you tried to put some sugar to eggs? - asked Elizabeth. typical Charles.

\- as a matter of fact, I did try. but she stopped me just in time - Charles smiled once again. - God, that woman...

\- so...

\- so.

\- you think... do you think it's...

\- yes?

\- do you think it's natural our boys are so... close?

Charles took a moment to respond, just sat on couch and watched dances of fire in the chimney.

\- I think it's what they need, whatever it is between them. maybe we just don't understand it. took me a while to notice, actually.

\- it did?

\- yeah. Victoria helped me see it. it was few years ago, after their first week at school. I remember you two talking about your first school crushes here, by the fire. and Victoria teased you a bit by saying something like: 'I bet you knew George's going to be your husband when you met him'.

\- yes, I remember that night. I said my friends started to tell me I had this special smile when I looked at him. that he made me glow.

\- yes, exactly. I forgot about that until Sherlock had nightmares later that night. I went to his room where I saw my son trembling with fear. for a while, he didn't know where he was. so I started to comfort him that it was just a bad dream.

\- oh - she sighed empathically. - what happened later?

\- it didn't go too well, actually - Mr Holmes shrugged. - but then, John woke up too, and I saw Sherlock suddenly calming down. then... John hugged him and said everything's okay, he's not alone. just before I left to go back to my bedroom, I looked over my shoulder to see John smiling at Sherlock with such care I haven't seen him ever express. Sherlock just looked at him, but it was full of some kind of... I don't know. I thought it kinda made him _glow_ , like you said.

conversation was over when boys dragged Mycroft and Harry downstairs for breakfast.

Elizabeth realized Charles Holmes was much smarter than he gave himself credit for.

***

\- our children are so oblivious it's actually funny - stated Charles after John and Sherlock gave each other the last presents and proceeded to stare at them. his wife and her best friend drank tea.  
\- yeah, and to think they have best marks at school - Victoria smiled, snuggling close to husband and breathing his scent. it was lovely, that lazy Christmas atmosphere.  
\- maybe for them it's just something that was with them for their entire lives? - suggested Remus, who just came from his cigarette break in the garden. - it's something that was already there.   
\- you mean, because we met when we both were pregnant? - Elizabeth waved between herself and Victoria.   
\- yes, exactly - nodded Remus. - they've been inseparable ever since and I doubt they'll ever be. not really.  
\- so... you're saying they're kinda... destined to be together in some way?  
\- something like that. they'll always have this strong bond no matter what, I think. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> at first, I wanted for this story to be kind of the missing scene for Chapter 8, but I wasn't entirely sure I could live up to the original. so I fiddled with it a bit, tried to show my style. I tried to be gentle, too. also, I'm so crappy with summaries ._.  
> thank you for your time, I'll see you around?


End file.
